


Lovesick

by awkwardsausage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nursing, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardsausage/pseuds/awkwardsausage
Summary: Ushijima gets sick and Yamaguchi cares for him.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Lovesick

Ushijima knew that he had an unusually high immunity. It was a fortunate result of his healthy lifestyle and he was glad that it kept him from falling ill for the past couple of years.

Which was why it surprised him when he woke up to the feeling of being cooked alive.

He was burning up what felt like a feverish temperature and his head was throbbing painfully. A thin layer of sweat sat heavy on his skin and his limbs were like dead weights where they were still tucked into bed. He had never gotten this sick before.

He groaned and sat up slowly, noticing the dampness of his clothes. He remembered briefly that he had run home in the rain after practice and had promptly collapsed on his bed in exhaustion. It was an uncharacteristic move for him, especially since he made sure his sleeping quarters met his admittedly high hygiene standards. So not only was he drenched and sick, he was also still grossly dirty from the day before. What a wonderful combination.

If only he had listened to Yamaguchi’s advice to bring an umbrella.

Yamaguchi was Ushijima’s roommate in the apartment he owned near their university. Ushijima had been feeling pretty lonely and since he had an extra room, he reckoned that it wouldn’t be too bad to rent out the room to someone else.

Enter Yamaguchi, the most endearing person Ushijima has ever met.

Yamaguchi was a sweet nursing major who had found out about Ushijima’s offer through Kageyama, another guy who was in the same volleyball programme in the university. While they didn’t hit it off right away with Yamaguchi’s shy nature and Ushijima’s intimidating appearance, after a few months, Yamaguchi had opened up to him considerably and they started to hang out more. Their bonding had made Ushijima realise how truly precious Yamaguchi was and before he knew it, he found himself harbouring a crush on his roommate.

Scrubbing a hand over his sticky face to rid himself of fleeting thoughts of Yamaguchi, he dragged his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. He was feeling pretty good about at least getting out of bed when the room started spinning and he found himself on the floor.

He… probably needed some help.

“‘Toshi! I’m home!”

Thank goodness.

There was a rustling of plastic bags outside, suggesting that Yamaguchi had been grocery shopping. Ushijima barely had the energy to grunt in reply, rolling over onto his back. His muscles were still sore from practice and coupled with the lack of strength, Ushijima was in no position to care for himself. Yamaguchi burst into the room.

“Oh my god, what happened to you?”

At least he had Yamaguchi.

He bent over Ushijima’s body, the glare of the light behind him made him look like some ethereal being. A cool hand pressed against his forehead and Ushijima hissed at the sensation. Yamaguchi tutted and brushed his hair away from Ushijima’s face.

“Looks like you finally got sick, huh?” Yamaguchi giggled. If Ushijima’s face wasn’t already flushed from his fever, he was sure his entire face would be red. “C’mon, let’s get you up and back into bed.”

Yamaguchi half dragged half carried Ushijima back into his bed before leaving to get a wet cloth. Ushijima sighed and sunk deeper into his bed. Being sick felt horrible. Was this what most people had to go through multiple times a year?

“It must be a really nasty flu bug if it managed to get past your immune system,” Yamaguchi grinned, shuffling into the room with a basin of water and a cloth. Ushijima noted in his feverish daze that Yamaguchi had stolen yet another one of his old volleyball jerseys from his cupboard. 

Somewhere on the way to getting to know Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi had deemed it appropriate to share one another’s clothes. ‘Roommate privileges’ he called it. It mostly benefited Yamaguchi Ushijima since Ushijima couldn’t even squeeze into Yamaguchi’s shirts. He suspected that Yamaguchi was just fond of baggier clothes and it never really bothered him until he was slapped with the realisation that Yamaguchi looked _really cute_ in his clothes.

After that, he started deliberately leaving his jerseys in Yamaguchi’s cupboard.

“I’m putting a bit of canned soup to boil so you can have that when it’s done. Seriously, what did you even do last night? I guess we’ll have to miss movie night today,” Yamaguchi pouted, wringing the wet cloth into the basin and setting it on Ushijima’s forehead. Ushijima groaned.

“We can still do movie night,” Ushijima tried to get up but a firm hand on his chest kept him down. Yamaguchi shook his finger in a mocking manner.

“You are staying in bed. Nurse’s orders.” Yamaguchi set the basin down on Ushijima’s bedside table. 

“We could do movie night here,” Ushijima protested.

“Get some rest first and I’ll wake you for the soup.”

Ushijima grumbled as Yamaguchi headed out of the room. It was supposed to be his turn to choose this week. Fatigue slowly tugged at his eyelids and his eyes fluttered shut. He relished in the coolness of the cloth on his forehead. It felt good to have someone take care of him.

Especially when that person was Yamaguchi.

He didn’t realise that he had dozed off until he felt gentle patting on his cheek. Ushijima opened his eyes blearily only to have a heart attack at how close Yamaguchi’s face was to his. The tips of their noses were almost touching and Yamaguchi was blinking his big eyes down at him.

“Wakey wakey, sleepyhead,” Yamaguchi pulled his face away and thrust a bowl of soup in Ushijima’s vision.

“Stop treating me like a child. I am very well two years your senior,” Ushijima sniffled indignantly, suddenly realising that he had a runny nose too. Yamaguchi helped him sit up and noticed that his empty desk was suddenly filled with stacks of books and an array of coloured pens and highlighters that were distinctly Yamaguchi’s. He smiled.

“I can’t just leave my dear roommate sick like this! If not who else is paying the other part of rent?” Yamaguchi demanded his attention by scooping a large spoonful of the creamy soup and waving it in front of Ushijima’s face. Ushijima gave Yamaguchi a bored, disbelieving look before slurping up the soup.

“Good boy,” Yamaguchi laughed and Ushijima threatened to chuck his pillow at Yamaguchi, regardless of whether the soup would spill or not.

The moment was oddly domestic and Ushijima was grateful for it. Yamaguchi’s presence calmed his pounding headache and he lightened the mood with his quips and bright personality.

After the bowl of soup was gone, Yamaguchi proceeded to fuss over him like a worried mother. He forced him to take a panadol pill which Ushijima downed dry, to Yamaguchi’s utter horror, then proceeded to get him to drink two full cups of water.

“You have to stay hydrated when you have a fever! Fever can draw out electrolytes and water plus you’re sweating like a pig so you have to replenish your fluids every few-”

Ushijima cut off his rambling by pulling his blanket up to his eyes and yawning exaggeratedly. He took a peek at Yamaguchi who looked nothing short of displeased. The expression quickly melted away and turned into something fond as he took Ushijima’s cloth and dipped it back into the basin.

“Rest well,” Yamaguchi whispered and Ushijima’s eyes shut contentedly.

But they flew back open when he felt something soft press against his forehead.

Yamaguchi was leaning back slowly and replacing the cloth by the time Ushijima’s brain had registered what had happened and promptly short-circuited. He couldn’t do anything but stare blankly at the ceiling while Yamaguchi retreated back to his studying on Ushijima’s desk.

Yamaguchi had kissed him.

On the forehead.

Ushijima pulled his blanket over his entire face and groaned. It must have been some sort of weird fever-induced dream.

Still, he couldn’t deny the pleasant buzz of the spot in the middle of his forehead as he drifted back to sleep.

When he woke up again, Yamaguchi was hauling in another basin of water.

“Oh, you’re alive! I was starting to wonder if I should get an ambulance,” Yamaguchi joked, replacing the cloth once again. This time, Yamaguchi wore a white apron with corgi designs printed all over. He had seen Yamaguchi wearing it on multiple occasions but it never dulled the pure adorableness of the sight.

“How are you feeling? I made chicken porridge for dinner if that’s okay for you?” Yamaguchi played idly with the hem of the apron as he awaited Ushijima’s reply. His hair was pinned up with multiple colourful hair clips and he even had a spot of porridge on his cheek. Yamaguchi stared at him for a while and Ushijima realised that he probably should reply.

Apparently delirious-Ushijima was so distracted by Yamaguchi’s beauty that instead of saying a quick ‘yes’ like a normal person, he ended up blurting out the first thought that came to mind.

“Will you marry me?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Ushijima instantly sobered up and started to explain frantically but Yamaguchi snapped back and flicked Ushijima on the forehead.

“Don’t say things like that so suddenly, ‘Toshi! Now let’s get you to dinner.” 

Yamaguchi reasoned that Ushijima seemed better enough after the nap and pulled a lethargic Ushijima out of his blanket cocoon, dragging him outside to the small dining table they had. The lights were dimmed considerably to help Ushijima’s eyesight adjust and two bowls of steaming porridge were set across from one another.

“I think maybe we can afford to have movie night. You look a lot better.”

Ushijima perked up and Yamaguchi laughed. With renewed vigour, he started shovelling the porridge into his mouth at top speed until he choked and Yamaguchi had to get him to slow down. Ushijima noted that he did feel much better after the nap and had a bit more of an appetite but the only thing motivating him to eat right now was his excitement for movie night with Yamaguchi.

He couldn’t remember who had suggested it but every Friday night, they huddled together with snacks to watch a movie of their choice. Ushijima had rarely watched movies as a child so Yamaguchi was determined to get him to watch as many movies as he could handle in compensation.

So far, Ushijima has watched a few action films, some mainstream romance films, one horror movie that resulted in Yamaguchi clinging to him the entire night and ultimately banning any sort of horror or supernatural films, and last but not least, the entire collection of Disney movies.

Tonight, Ushijima wanted to rewatch a particular movie that he had taken a strong liking to, much to Yamaguchi’s amusement.

After the both of them had finished their porridge, Ushijima pulled his blanket from the room and rushed Yamaguchi to the couch to choose a movie on their television.

As the opening to Cinderella played, Yamaguchi had suddenly shifted Ushijima to lay down on his lap and proceeded to card gentle fingers through his hair. Ushijima could barely breathe at the gesture.

Yamaguchi was a naturally affectionate person and didn’t mind casual touches like throwing his legs over Ushijima’s lap during movie nights or leaning against Ushijima when he started to fall asleep but this was a whole new territory. It was incredibly intimate and it got Ushijima’s pulse rushing. He could barely focus on the movie with Yamaguchi’s deft fingers working through his short hair.

There was a sort of tension in the air that even Yamaguchi seemed to notice, shifting occasionally under Ushijima.

“Is this okay?” Yamaguchi whispered hesitantly halfway through the movie. His hands stilled and seemed to pull back. Ushijima turned away from the screen to look at Yamaguchi. He had a troubled look on his face and his fingers started to fidget. Yamaguchi was nervous and Ushijima didn’t like that look very much. He took a hand and set it back on his hair.

“This is very okay.”

Yamaguchi inhaled sharply and his gaze snapped back to Ushijima’s.

A slow song was playing in the background but Ushijima ignored it in favour of looking back into Yamaguchi’s eyes. The light of the movie flickered onto Yamaguchi’s face and his eyes sparkled with emotions that Ushijima couldn’t place. He felt like his heart was in his throat. His hand was still pressing into Yamaguchi’s in his hair. It was the perfect time to just tell him. It was now or never.

“Yamaguchi, I really like you.”

Yamaguchi froze and blinked down at Ushijima. Ushijima maintained his steel gaze, begging Yamaguchi for an answer, any answer.

Yamaguchi’s face split into a smile.

“I really like you too, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima hurriedly reached upwards to grab Yamaguchi’s face for a kiss when he felt a hand pressed against his lips. Yamaguchi giggled.

“You can claim your prize _after_ you’re not sick.”

Ushijima groaned and fell back against Yamaguchi’s lap. Yamaguchi took pity on him and pressed another chaste kiss to his forehead, grinning sheepishly at him. Ushijima could only smile back in perfect bliss.

So when Ushijima got better the very next day, he smothered his boyfriend with as many kisses as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading! I had a sudden inspiration to write a sick Ushijima and thus this was born!  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> I'll try to update the next chapter for my other Ushiyama fic soon! Thanks for your support!


End file.
